


Elle est là.

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: Elle est là. Vous le sentez, comme une présence, elle vous juge.Dirk/Human!Aradia





	Elle est là.

Elle est là.

Vous le sentez, comme une présence, elle vous juge.

Elle est là.

Vous en êtes persuadé, vous y croyez et cela vous pèse.

Elle est là.

Et pourtant elle n’a jamais été aussi loin.

Vous n’avez pas pleuré, vous ne l’avez jamais fait. Sans doute parce que vous êtes bien trop cool pour ça. Mais les gens ne sont pas de cet avis, ils vous ont traité de monstre, de sans cœur, à préférer regarder des animés plutôt que de pleurer un amour perdu.

Monstre, c’est peut être ce que vous êtes finalement, un monstre au cœur de pierre qui ne se soucis guerre du destin des autres. Après tout ils n’ont jamais eu tellement d’importance à vos yeux.

Vous vous êtes élevé tout seul aussi loin que vous vous en souvenez, vous n’aviez ni parents, ni amis excepté les rares que vous avez pu vous faire sur internet, et plus que tout, vous n’aviez besoin de personne.

Cette réputation de garçon isolé a bien vite fait de faire le tour du quartier. Vous ne passiez pas inaperçu et n’aviez aucune envie de faire un quelconque effort pour l’être.

Elle est là.

Et elle connait déjà cette histoire, celle d’un adolescent devenu adulte trop tôt, celle d’un homme qui ressentait malgré lui le besoin de poster des lunettes de soleil comme pour faire barrière à toute personne qui tenterait de lire ses émotions.

Elle la connait car elle en faisait, et n’en fera plus jamais parti.

Vous l’avez rencontrée au détour d’une ruelle, en revenant des courses. Rien de bien passionnant, elle vous a sourit, et vous l’avez ignorée.  
Puis le jour suivant, alors que vous sortiez acheter du pain, elle était de nouveau là, et elle vous a de nouveau sourit.  
Elle venait d’emménager dans le coin et passait la majeure partie de son temps libre dehors. Elle arborait un éternel sourire que tous lui enviaient, et vous vous êtes plus d’une fois senti chanceux d’en être le destinataire.

Elle est là.

Et elle ne sourit plus, elle ne sourira pas car elle vous sait malheureux.   
Vous avez finit par lui répondre, un léger rictus qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, mais ça a suffit à la faire réagir. Puis peu à peu vous vous êtes surpris à vous ouvrir chaque fois un peu plus envers cet être qui, comparé aux autres, ne semblait pas prêter attention à votre attitude dédaigneuse.

Elle était douce, radieuse, un ange comme tombé du ciel, un ciel qu’elle n’avait d’ailleur toujours pas rejoint.

Elle est là.

Mais elle ne vous en veut pas.  
Les gens vous croiraient fou, ils s’en serviraient comme prétexte si vous leur en parliez. « Tu la regrettes juste au point de penser qu’elle est toujours là. » « Faut faire son deuil mon vieux ». Encore faudrait-il qu’ils osent vous adresser la parole.  
Ils ne le faisaient déjà pas à l’époque.  
Elle par contre…

Vous ne vous souvenez plus clairement de votre première vraie discussion, sans doute quelques mots sans importances à propos de la pluie et du beau temps. Vous n’avez jamais été très bavard, et étrangement, elle aussi. Et cela vous convenait.  
Vous pouviez passer plusieurs couples de minutes seuls à seuls, sans un mot, profitant uniquement de la présence de l’autre.

Elle est là.

Elle n’a pas envie de profiter, pas en vous voyant dans cet état. Vous la comprenez, vous aussi vous avez l’impression d’être revenu à zero, de n’avoir jamais rien vécu de tout ça, de ne l’avoir jamais rencontrée. Du moins c’est ce que vous aimeriez.

Cela aura pris du temps, mais vous avez finit par sortir ensemble, beaucoup s’opposaient à cette union, mais vous vous en foutiez. Désormais vous vous foutiez de tout. Le monde aurait pu s’écrouler que son simple sourire aurait suffit à effacer tout vos doutes.

Vous étiez heureux.

Elle est là.

Elle sait que vous regrettez. Elle sait que vous aimeriez pleurer. Mais vous n’en avez pas le droit, ce serait salir sa mémoire. Elle qui ne paraissait jamais triste, jamais seule, vous avez envié plusieurs fois cette facilité avec laquelle elle abordait les gens. Elle vous forçait à sortir, à faire des rencontres, de belles rencontres.  
Des rencontres qui vous harcèlent actuellement de messages, mais vous ne les lirez pas. Si vous les lisez vous savez que vous allez craquer.  
Un peu comme ce jour où tout s’est arrêté.

Elle est là.  
Oui, vous savez qu’elle est là, quelque part. Comment peut-elle seulement vous pardonner ? Pourrez-vous seulement vous pardonner vous-même un jour ?  
C’était de votre faute, tout était de votre faute ! Cet accident –comment diantre pouvaient-ils encore appeler ça un accident ?-, c’est votre responsabilité. C’est vous qui l’avez laissée sortir seule, c’est vous qui lui avez suggeré un itinéraire différent de d’habitude, c’est vous qui n’avez pas été présent lorsqu’elle s’est fait percutée par ce camion…  
C’est vous qui n’avez pas pu la sauver.

Elle est là.  
Juste derrière vous.  
Elle vous entoure de ses petits bras, vous murmure de douces paroles à l’oreille.  
Et vous pleurez.  
Vous pleurez comme jamais car vous avez tout perdu.  
Vous pleurez car vous savez qu’elle ne vous en veut pas, qu’elle ne voudrait pas vous voir comme ça.  
Vous pleurez car vous savez mieux que quiconque à quel point vous regrettez.

Vous êtes seul.  
Vous êtes triste.  
Elle est partie.


End file.
